


Luminosity (art)

by captainshellhead, NohaIjiachi, vibraniumstark



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainshellhead/pseuds/captainshellhead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohaIjiachi/pseuds/NohaIjiachi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumstark/pseuds/vibraniumstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the SteveTony Big Bang challenge 2013, from the story "Luminosity" by captainshellhead and vibraniumstark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminosity (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luminosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045470) by [captainshellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainshellhead/pseuds/captainshellhead), [vibraniumstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumstark/pseuds/vibraniumstark). 



> Aaah finally here! : D I had a ton of fun with this big bang! Is also my first one so I'm super pumped! Sadly school and other irl stuff came in the way, so I had very little time to dedicate to this BB... I was hoping to do something more and also something in color maybe but nope. Oh man.  
> Anyway, I loved the story. Is super plotty and adventurous and I love these kind of fics. Makes me wonder how come people in this fandom isn't working for Marvel already.  
> If you haven't read it yet, go check it out! I guess the art could be considered spoiler-ish since I took inspiration from various scenes : 3

 

 

_A little thrill of pleasure rushed over him. With a few careful tugs, Steve stroked himself to full hardness, until his hips started coming up to meet him on every rough stroke. He pictured Tony’s hand, rough and calloused and scarred. A little burst of precome spilled over his cock, and Steve caught it with his thumb. Tony would tease him, make him beg for it. Steve loosened his grip, until it just the barest brush of his fingertips over the underside of his cock. He could hear him chuckle, the kind of quiet, secret sound he reserved just for Steve. He would touch him, everywhere. Or maybe he would hold him down with a hand on his hip, effective only because Steve let him hold him there._  
  
  
 _Once Jan was comfortably settled in the bag to where she could peek between two more loosely-woven reeds they started forward. It was hard to see at first. If she hadn't been looking for it she could have flown right past, but looking closely she could spot the homes built into the rock face. Jan could see them more clearly as she got closer, but she was certain that whoever was approaching the village would certainly be spotted themselves first._  
  
  
 _Something hard collided with the side of Tony’s head, and he swore. The fist-sized rock bounced into the sand, and Tony growled. Steve was staring at him when he looked over, and Tony whipped the rock back at him. It smacked solidly into Steve’s thigh._  
  
  
  
 _When the bell struck and the power cut off on her handcuffs, Carol leapt into the air. The crowd cheered, even as she climbed higher toward freedom. She could hear the point where they audience realized she wouldn’t be stopping, the shift in their cheers from excited to confused to something else._  
  
  
 _“That, too,” Steve agreed. There was still so much that needed to be done in order to guarantee that the Kytin were going to leave, not to mention the matter of how they were going to get home and what they were going to do in the meantime. Really, Steve should be out there, representing the Avengers, but all he _wanted__ to do was lie here with Tony. He shifted his arms around Tony, settling, and breathed a little contented sigh when Tony leaned into the crook of his neck. “Tomorrow.” __  
  
  



End file.
